


A Genie's First Wish

by DessertRose



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: F/M, Forced Orgasm, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 09:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DessertRose/pseuds/DessertRose
Summary: Jafar has become an all powerful genie and Jasmine has only once chance to save Aladdin's life.





	A Genie's First Wish

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to the Disney corporation

The red genie loomed above Jasmine, his huge hands easily shattering the glass of the hourglass where she had been trapped. She gasped and coughed as she spilled out onto the floor, the hot sand crashing around her like a wave.

“How dare you defy me?” he roared as she struggled to rise. Nothing remained of Jafar’s lean frame, his ugly sneer, only his twisted beard. He yanked on her ponytail hard and pulled her into his fist, tightening his grip so that her ribs nearly cracked. “Your foolishness almost caused your beloved street rat his life and now I will have my revenge.”

“No!” Jasmine screamed as she saw Aladdin’s body crumpled behind Jafar. The genie chuckled darkly as she stared into his terrible, glowing eyes. “Please, Jafar, don’t hurt him. I’ll do anything, just please let him live.”

Jafar grinned and clicked the fingers on his other hand, making the sand disappear. “That’s precisely what I thought you’d say, princess.” He put her down beside a pile of treasure and suddenly shrank in size until he was the height of a tall, mortal, man. “Now, let us continue where we left off.”

He pulled her close, his muscular body hot to the touch, and pressed his lips against hers roughly. Jasmine flinched, revolted by his presence.

“I could taste those lips for an eternity,” Jafar growled as his hands slid down to grip her hips. “And perhaps I shall. But, for now, my wish is simple.” His tongue flicked against her ear once before he whispered. “I wish to fuck you hard on your father’s throne.”

Jasmine blushed furiously at his words and was then filled with fear at the thought of what else might have changed about Jafar’s new, larger, body.

Jafar’s thick hand suddenly wrapped around her throat and he forced her to look him in the eye. “The choice is yours, princess. Submit to my will or I will kill the boy.”

Jasmine gasped, struggling for breath, and managed a tiny nod.

“Excellent,” Jafar purred as he released her. She fell forward into the circle of his arms and he picked her up and carried her over to the throne. He sat down and forced her to spread her legs so that she straddled him. He kissed her again and his magic started to spread across her skin.

As his tongue slid into her mouth, Jasmine’s body became filled with lust. She moaned helplessly and her hands rose to slide across Jafar’s powerful shoulders and draw herself closer. His tongue teased against hers as his grip on her waist became tight enough to bruise. Tears slipped from Jasmine’s eyes as the kiss continued. His magic was making her tremble with desire and she craved his touch.

“Much better,” Jafar hissed as he ended the kiss. “That wasn’t so bad, was it, princess?”

Jasmine’s mind was foggy with desire and she leaned forward to nip his lower lip, drawing him into another heated kiss.

“Touch me,” she pleaded as Jafar pulled away and began kissing his way down her throat. Shame filled her as Jafar grinned widely and began to slowly untie her red top.

“With pleasure,” he answered as her breasts sprang free. He licked his lips as he cupped her breasts and began to massage her sensitive flesh. Jasmine gasped at the pleasure it gave her arched her back, leaning into his touch.

Jafar’s strong hands were surprisingly agile as he alternated pinching and tickling her nipples, driving her wild.

She moaned louder and Jafar lowered his mouth to suckle at her breasts, his wicked tongue dancing across her aching nipples.

Jasmine trembled as his sex magic continued to flow over her skin, making her grind her hips against his as she yearned for release.

Jafar stopped pleasuring her for a moment as he tore her pants down around her knees and studied her naked body. “Yes, princess,” he groaned, showing her his magically engorged manhood. “You are the most beautiful dessert bloom in the kingdom and tonight, you will be mine, forever.”

He bucked his hips and slid into her wet pussy with a rough thrust. Jasmine screamed with pain that was quickly replaced with glorious pleasure as Jafar’s magic flowed through her veins.

“Ah!” she screamed, gripping the back of the throne as Jafar fucked her harder, his hot flesh nearly blistering her fingertips. As he continued to thrust, his thumb lowered to flick against her clit. “Jafar! Please, Jafar! Stop!”

“Your wish is my command, princess,” Jafar said, smiling with wicked delight as he sucked her on right nipple. His last thrust sent her over the edge and she cried out with release. The red magic intensified her pleasure and made her orgasm in rapid succession as Jafar found his pleasure. His seed was hot in her pussy and he roared with victory.

“Awake now, street rat,” Jafar hissed, turning Jasmine in his lap around so that she could face Aladdin. “And behold your precious princess.”

Aladdin stirred to life and sat up, blinking groggily. He stared at Jasmine’s naked body first with desire and then with shock as he saw Jafar’s magical cock slowly thrusting up into her pussy.

“Jasmine, no!” Aladdin screamed, racing forward.

Jafar’s magic held him fast, pinning him against a stone column with heavy chains. “You don’t know what you’re missing, boy,” the red genie taunted. “The most beautiful virgin in the kingdom has given herself to me just to save your life. Such a shame. Truly, she is an exquisite lover.”

Tears flowed down Jasmine’s cheeks even as she arched her back and gave her breasts to Jafar’s rough hands.

“Please, Jafar,” she whispered, leaning into the pleasure. “Stop taunting him. Let him go and I will be your queen.”

Another orgasm rippled through her and Jafar groaned with delight, kissing her throat. “As you command, my queen.” A golden crown settled against her hair and Aladdin vanished with a gust of icy wind.


End file.
